Lingering Rose
by Maymist
Summary: It's been a week since May has seen Manaphy and the pain was just far too real for her. May has constantly tried to disguise her true feelings but her friends could all see through her. What happens when Drew thinks May is upset because some guy broke her heart? Contestshipping Oneshot May/Haruka x Drew/Shuu


{•*•*•Lingering Rose•*•*•}

It's been exactly a week since May has been without Manaphy. The brunette has been rather glum and not her usual self. She knew that it was going to take some time for her heart to fully recover but she did know for sure that the hurt would always be lurking in her heart forever. She would always miss Manaphy. . . _Forever. _

Words of encouragement always flooded her mind from her friends but the female coordinator always ignored their words. She always faked a smile and her laughs were forced. Her friends knew this and they decided to just give her time and to not even mention Manaphy's name.

Sometimes she could still sense Manaphy's presence but she would always tell herself that it was just her mind playing games with her. At certain times she wished she had never met "the prince of the sea", for the pain was just too real but. . . Being with Manaphy was one of the best experiences in her entire life and she thought she had never felt happier. She couldn't lie to herself and tell herself that she wished she never met Manaphy; however, the thoughts were always there...and they would never stop.

May and her companions were currently standing in the center of this tiny town's town square. It was quiet but offered beautiful scenery. There was tons of vibrant flowers planted everywhere and all of the buildings were crafted of tan-colored cement. The sun shined brightly and there was a decent amount of people roaming around.

The town they were in was just recently constructed and everything appeared to be new.

May thought this little town was cute and also thought that this town might lift her spirits somewhat.

However. . .

She knew that those thoughts were utterly pointless, because the pain of missing Manaphy couldn't so easily be taken away by a mere town...could it?

Nope.

From afar, she saw a lake, and it instantly reminded her of Manaphy.

She frowned sadly and her friends saw.

"I'm going on a walk..." May stated quietly, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice, and she proceeded forward into this forest, totally ignoring the lake.

None of her friends protested and they all sighed simultaneously.

"Wow, May's sulking again..." Max proclaimed frowning and he fixed his glasses.

"She really misses Manaphy..." Ash mumbled with a frown and he looked downwards at the ground.

"Yeah. Hopefully she doesn't go too far or take too long..." Brock said staidly.

Little did they know, May's green-haired rival, Drew, had been watching the entire time.

Drew felt somewhat troubled that May's companions just let her go alone somewhere so easily and his blood began to boil.

He nonchalantly approached the three with one hand remaining in his right pocket and came to a halt once in front of them.

Puzzled, the three looked at Drew with wide eyes, and they blinked repeatedly.

"Sorry Drew, May just left..." Max advised quietly and he felt rather uncomfortable.

"I know. I saw..." Drew muttered sternly but somewhat coldly and he was trying to contain his anger from within.

"Why are you here then?" Ash questioned suspiciously.

Drew flipped his hair. "Don't you guys know that May will easily get lost if she's by herself? I mean, knowing how dim-witted she is and all..."

"Gee, Drew. You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Brock asked chuckling.

Drew narrowed his eyes at him and Brock instantly flinched.

"U-Uh... I-I mean..." Brock blabbered pathetically and his sweat dropped.

"Why would you let her go alone...?" Drew questioned the three sternly and he stared intently at them.

The three of them exchanged concerned glances and they frowned.

"Well Drew... May is kind of heart broken right now..." Max revealed sadly but awkwardly.

Drew widened his eyes in disbelief. "What?"

"And she's in a lot of pain right now..." Brock added.

"So that's why we let her be alone when she wants to be..." Ash finished.

"Who would break her heart?!" Drew demanded ferociously and he scowled.

"Uh..." Max muttered awkwardly and before any of them could say anything, Drew stormed off into the forest.

Their sweat dropped.

"You think we should of told him that she just missed Manaphy?" Max asked sheepishly.

Brock smirked. "Nope!"

The three of them laughed.

{*•*•*With May*•*•*}

May was currently sitting on a large rock and she was tightly hugging her knees. She tried to restrain herself from sobbing but it was rather difficult and she buried her face into her lap. Tears gradually streamed down her face as she tried to constantly suppress her sobs and she felt so alone. She missed Manaphy so much...she just couldn't take it anymore.

Darkness consumed the forest and the female coordinator could hear all of the insects humming their lovely but eerie melodies. It made her feel a little less alone. . .

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes, and she grew paralyzed with fear.

A familiar voice was heard. "May!"

Her sapphire eyes widened in shock and she paused.

She knew it was her rival...Drew.

May refused to move from her current position, for she couldn't let Drew see her cry, and her head remained buried in her lap.

Once he saw her, a tiny smile formed across his lips, and he cautiously sat down next to her on the rock.

"May... I heard what happened..." Drew admitted sternly but softly.

She gasped. "Y-You did?!"

"Yeah, your friends told me..." Drew muttered.

May hugged her knees tightly as she still refused to look at him and she felt embarrassed. "Ohhhhh! You probably think I'm an idiot now..."

Drew smirked. "No, you're wrong. I always thought you were. Where have you been?"

May felt her blood boil and her cheeks instantly flushed of rosy-red and she twitched.

However, she fully knew that even Drew's teasing couldn't bring her out of her depressive state, and she frowned.

"Thanks..." May mumbled sarcastically but sadly and a tear gracefully slid down her cheek.

Drew looked at her carefully and he narrowed his eyes. "May, I know you're crying, so please just look at me."

May's eyes widened slightly and she apprehensively sat up straight and looked at him.

Her sapphire eyes were filled with tears and they were trembling wildly. All of her friends have seen her cry before...but she had never let Drew see her cry once. Her heart was pulsating outrageously and she was just waiting for him to tease her to no end.

"May... Who did this to you...?" Drew questioned sternly, his voice fierce and quiet.

May grew puzzled. "H-Huh? What... What do you mean?"

"Who's the jerk that made you cry?" Drew asked angrily.

May blinked repeatedly, now even more confused, and she started to blush. "U-Uh... Drew, what are you talking about?"

"Your brother told me that someone broke your heart..." Drew told her and he sounded dead-serious.

May's eyes grew enormously wide as a tiny gasp passed through her lips and she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Y-You mean you thought some guy broke my heart?" May asked dumbfounded and she was blushing insanely.

Drew nodded and crossed his arms. "That's right. Just don't tell me it was Harley..."

May laughed and for once, it was a genuine laugh.

The brunette noticed this and she stopped laughing. She forgot how good it actually felt to laugh...

May frowned and felt more tears unleash from her eyes.

Her green haired rival scooted closer towards her and wiped away her tears.

"Don't be afraid to cry..." he whispered to her softly.

May felt her cheeks flush of pink and she couldn't believe Drew was actually being this nice for once.

Her watery eyes trembled as they locked eyes. "Drew..."

"May, who broke your heart?" Drew questioned solemnly.

"Uh... Well... No one really. It's just, I'm heart broken because I recently had to leave a Pokemon that I loved so m-much..." May admitted coyly and as soon as she mentioned "loved" she began to bawl her eyes out and Drew held her.

"Shhh. It's okay..." Drew whispered soothingly and he then thought, 'So that's what it was.I understand now...'

Minutes passed and May had fully explained every detail about her experience with Manaphy.

Drew was utterly dumbstruck at what had occurred just a week ago and all of this new information was rather hard to absorb; however, he was so glad that May finally told him.

"Thanks for listening, Drew. I actually feel a little better now," May told him while smiling sweetly at him and she happily closed her eyes.

"No problem," Drew answered quietly and he smiled.

"It's kind of funny but when I was with Manaphy...I kind of wished you were there with me..." May admitted bashfully as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she laughed nervously.

He smirked as he swiftly stood up and proceeded forward.

Alarmed, May stood up, and she asked him frantically, "D-Drew, where are you going?!"

As soon as she spoke, he stopped in his tracks, and his smirk grew. "Next time, don't ever go walking alone. I don't want you getting lost, May, because I know you will."

He smoothly pulled out a rose and tossed it to her without even facing her.

His action instantly caused May to blush and she caught it with much ease.

The brunette then realized what he had just said earlier and she growled.

"Hey you jerk! I don't get lost!" May fumed angrily.

She then thought for a moment and her sweat dropped. "W-Well... I mean, n-not often at least..."

He smirked and chuckled. "Heh. Just as I thought... Come on, May. Follow me."

Drew advanced deeper into the forest along with May following along behind him and she groaned.

"Why do I have to follow him again?" she grumbled to herself.

May then looked down at the rose that was currently in her grasp and she blushed.

"O-Oh y-yeah... That's why..."

{•*•*•F I N•*•*•}

Author Note: Yay! This one-shot is finished :D Thank you for reading and please review! Thank you!(:

{•*•*•MAY AND DREW FOREVER•*•*•}

:3


End file.
